He's not coming back
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: Jerza oneshot. Erza weeping over Jellal
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction and it is Jerza (mostly) but also some Nalu, Gale, and Gruvia (+more) but still alot of Jerza I personally think that Jerza is the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters if I did alllll of my ships would be together it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **One shot, I think. Please improve with suggestions on how to make it better or story suggestions and please don't give rude comments.**

Erza P.O.V.

It seemed as if the whole of Magnolia was reflecting my mood and, not surprising me, it made me feel even worse. It had been 3 full years since I had seen him. Three long grueling and sad three years. At first, I kept up my 'do not disobey me' air but that was two years ago. Now, I am once again the broken down little girl from the Tower of Heaven. Today I am going to the guild to quit and live in solitude. Once I get closer I hear whispers from the passers by. "She'll be happy to see him" and "I heard he's joining too". ' _Could it be?'_ I thought, running now, to the guild. I ran up to the door and there I saw him. It was like no one else mattered – even though they were whispering – "J-jellal," I said " JELLAL FERNANDEZ I'VE MISSED YOU!" I yelled running towards him and giving him a kiss smack dab on the lips. After that the downside was that my demon broke loose. " JELLAL_FERNANDEZ! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO DAMN MUCH AND YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR, NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT THREE_YEARS THREE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW HUH? ONE FOR EACH YEAR! I WILL GET WENDY TO RESSURECT YOU! I WIL-" I was cut off by someone hugging me. "Erza Scarlet do  YOU know how much it pained me to leave you I was heart broken I cried myself to sleep every night for three whole years. Just ask Meredy." That's when I noticed our audience. Our big audience. Mira was snapping pictures and fangirling, Natsu had his arm around his girlfriend Lucy, Juvia was running after her 'Gray-sama', Gajeel also had his arm around his girlfriend Levy, Wendy was sulking in the corner after the whole 'bringing Jellal back form the dead' thing and Romeo was comforting her, everyone else was standing there too, Master, Warren, Nab, Max, Elfman and his 'manly' girlfriend Evergreen, Bixlow with his babies who were trying to make him ask out Lisanna **(A/N: BIXANNA!)** , Lisanna who was moving noticeably closer to Bixlow getting redder with each step, Freed who was practically hanging off Laxus, and Laxus who was looking at Mira with a faint blush on his cheeks. I laughed and then Jellal whispered in my ear "by the way, I joined Fairy Tail" and I jumped up in joy.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Saurus-kun out ;)**


	2. next chapter now a 2 shot

**I know I said He's not coming back would be a oneshot but SURPRISE! New chapter yayyyyyyy! This is now a two shot. I don't own Fairy tail.**

It had been about 3 years since Jellal had come back and Erza and Jellal were happily a couple. It had taken 1 year for Jellal to 'atone for his actions' even though he didn't have to. They started dating in Jellal's 15th month at the guild and have been a happy couple ever since. Until…

"Hey Erza" said Jellal in the guild one day "meet me at the top of the hill on the outskirts of magnolia tonight at 6" then he walked away leaving Erza to think about what he had planned.

It was 6 and Erza was sitting on top of the hill waiting for her boyfriend. She was wearing a rather showy red dress. Just then Jellal walked up the hill to her wearing a tux. She stood up to greet him but he sat down…well not really he got down on one knee. Erza blushed **(A/N IM SORRY I CANT WRITE ROMANCE SORRY IF OOC SORRRY!)** "Erza Scarlett" he started "I think this name is too fitting I want to change it" this time Erza got angry **(A/N remember this to anyone who read the brief but awesome Contemplations of a Dinosaur)** "to what" she growled. Jellal pulled a box from out behind his back. "Erza Scarlett would you like to now be Erza Fernandez?" one beat two beats three beats. Jellal was getting nervous… "HELL YES!" she screamed "JELLAL FERNANDEZ DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO MAN UP ANDASK THIS QUESTI-" CLICK. They heard a camera and small mumblings of "oto otp otp otp" they didn't want to know.

 **LOL I continued it. Happy?**


End file.
